


Happy Birthday,Juyeon Hyungie

by Juhakrem



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, This is late, all members are mentioned, but just few that actually showed up, but still, haknyeon and juyeon are not in a relationship, haknyeon whined a lot, i don’t know what to tag anymore, it’s jyujyu, juyeon is juyeon, oh and i don’t remember who are juyeon’s roommate so i just called it juyeon’s room, platonic, they were just being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juhakrem/pseuds/Juhakrem
Summary: it’s jyujyu.





	Happy Birthday,Juyeon Hyungie

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 2 days late and it’s poorly done.

Haknyeon glanced at his phone nervously.He had been sitting on his bed with earphones tucked on his ears,playing Gee by SNSD for almost 45 minutes.The boy looked at Jaehyun who’s on the bed beside him snoring loudly.The jeju guy cringed at that.He really need to tell Sangyeon later about this so the leader-and don’t tell anyone but his favourite hyung- can confront his roommate about his snoring problem.

“Haknyeon ah?”

Hyungseo stood in front of the door,yawning loudly while rubbing his stomach .He just went to the kitchen to take a glass of water and going to go back to his room but seeing one of the room aren’t dark like the other rooms yet,he sighed.Despite how much he loves to sleep after the hectic schedules for today,he also cares about his members.

“Oh hyung.Hi?”Haknyeon waved his hand awkwardly to the guy.He glanced at the time on his phone.11.50 p.m.Great.10 more minutes.

“You know you should sleep right?Tomorrow’s schedule will be harder than today,remember?Look at your eyebag,it’s getting worst!”Hyungseo put his hand around his waist,like how Sangyeon always do when he’s on his nagging mode before yawned loudly again.

“B-But-“

“No but Joo Haknyeon.Listen to every words that hyung said .It’s for your best.Okay?”

Haknyeon sighed.He really loves it when his hyungs protect him,but now he wish he’s the hyung instead so he can acts like how Hyungseo is right now.He doesn’t know if he will be a good hyung since he himself admitted that he is a scaredy cat that will tease other members so he’s not the only one who is scared when they’re having horror movies night but sunwoo always said i love you to him everyday so maybe he is being a good hyung all this time.

“Yes,hyungie.”Hyungseo smiled softly.The canadian guy switched off the light for his member’s room.

“Nighty,Haknyeonie.”

“Nighty,Hyungseo hyungie.”

__

Hyungseo walked along the way to his room groggily.God,their dorm is not even big in the first place so why did it took so much time to get to his room?!He really felt very tired today and he want to go to sleep fast.

Thank god,he finally stood in front of his room door.Before he even get the chance to open the door,his instinct-mother instinct like what I have,Joonyoung hyung said-is faster.He looked at one of the room in their dorm.Juyeon’s room.The light in the room is still on like how Haknyeon and Jaehyun’s room was before.He’s sure that it’s Juyeon who’s still not asleep yet by his-mother-instinct.He sighed.Yawned loudly again.

“Sorry Juyeonie.But I’m really tired.”He mumbled to himself before opened his own door room and closed it back.The mumbling was his last word before he plopped down on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

_____

Juyeon is not a kid anymore.He will be 20 years old in any minutes.The members already said sorry and will celebrate his birthday tomorrow because of their exhausted body.But why does he still felt really sad?The guy sighed loudly.At this time,he really miss their predebut days.The day when Joonyoung still have a lot energy to nag them about their laundry for 35 minutes long.The day when Changmin keep switching the show in the tv with the dvd collection of his horror stories that cause Haknyeon and Sunwoo whining loudly.The day when Eric keep forcing them to make the happy meal set from mcdonalds as their dinner’s main menu so he can get the limited edition panda toy in the food.Nowadays,theu rarely get a proper food.The only thing that they eat are ramen and sometimes Chanhee’s food.Not that he’s complaining about Chanhee’s cooking but sometimes Chanhee can be cruel with his cooking.Like how he put a lot of wasabi in Juyeon’s food just because Juyeon snatched his seat on the van last week.He shivered at the bad memory.Chanhee is really cruel.

He switched the room light off with a sigh.

“I should sleep.”

_____

“Oh my god,don’t fall asleep Joo Haknyeon!Just 5 minutes more!”

Despite his words,the 19 years old guy plopped further into his bed.The clock just turned 11.55 pm and he just need to wait for a while before he can do what he’s thinking for the whole day.He can’t let his sleepiness crushes everything.Haknyeon whined loudly.This situation is really frustrating for his tired body.

If this is his predebut day,he will waste no time to wake Sunwoo and Hyunjoon up and ask them to stay up with him but this is not.Sunwoo and Hyunjoon also have a hard day today and he can’t be selfish.They already debuted now.They already debuted now with a lot of fans and Haknyeon will be crazy if he said he hates it.He felt really proud of himself when he’s performing on the stage with his members,with their fans cheering loudly at them.But he will be crazy too if he said he doesn’t miss their predebut days.

He felt his eyes are starting to close slowly.He whined loudly again,this time with his eyes already closed.He is ready to be on the dreamland that full of rainbows and cotton candies before-

“JUYEON HYUNG’S BIRTHDAY IS NOW!I REPEAT,JUYEON HYUNG’S BIRTHDAY IS NOW!GO WISH HIM NOW JOO HAKNYEON!GO WISH HIM NOW!!!”

Haknyeon groaned loudly with his eyes still closed.He never knows that his own high pitched voice can be this annoying.Why did he even set his own voice as his alarm—wait.

The actually sleeping guy wake up quickly from his bed.He switched his alarm on his phone before other members can hear it and wake up(that will crashes his plan also).He closed his door quietly so Jaehyun can’t hear the sound(He bet Jaehyun can even hear it.His hyung’s snore is louder than Sangyeon and Chanhee’s high note on their song)

After closing the door,he ran quickly and carelessly,(not to mention tripping 2 times in the process)not caring about his messy bed hair,his pink rabbit onesie and probably some drool at the corner of his mouth.His mission is only one.Reaching Juyeon’s room before the clock turns 12.01 a.m.

Haknyeon panted quietly,one hand supporting his knees while one more reaching the door knob once he reached the targeted room.He stood up straightly again and took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Quitely tiptoed to the bed at the left side on the room,he looked around the room and sighed in relief when the members in the room not even flinching a bit with the sounds of his steps.He laid his body beside Juyeon slowly before hugging the guy from the back.

“Happy Birthday,Juyeon Hyungie!”

Juyeon opened his eyes shockedly-he’s not even asleep in the first place.Imsonia is really getting on him when he’s sad-.The tall guy tried to turn back to see the unexpected wisher’s face and he’s  
100% sure it’s Haknyeon but the smaller guy insisted to move.

“Let me said what I want first!”Haknyeon whined slightly.Juyeon smiled a bit at that.Haknyeon really has a habit to whine on and at everything .Not that Juyeon’s complaining.It’s cute.

“Fine.”Haknyeon took a deep breath again.

“Juyeon hyung,you may not be my favourite hyung-“Juyeon gasped loudly.”But still,you’re my favourite hyung-“The older scrunched his face.His younger member can be weird with the words sometimes.”Even sometimes you don’t wash your own laundry like everyone do and don’t even put your used plate in the sink,I still love you.Oh!And even when you always get nagged by Sangyeon and Joonyoung hyung a lot because of youe annoying attitude,I still love you!Uh-I-I actually don’t really planned about what to say b-but uh just to make sure that you know I love you!And I know that you really want us to live like our old times,celebrate each other members at 12.am.I really miss it too!B-but the fact that we already debuted can’t change the fact that we still cares and love each other!And-uh-s-so happy birthday Juyeon hyung!!!!”

Juyeon tried hard to hold back his tears.Haknyeon’s words may be random but why did he feel so happy?

“H-Hyung?”The younger guy called him-sounded confused and scared at the reaction.”Oh my god!It’s my words isn’t it?!My words are that bad right?!I know it!I should make a script for this!Now you are crying because of me on your birthday!I’m sorr-“

Juyeon shut the smaller by turning his own body around to see Haknyeon’s face.”Come here,let me hug you.I just feel so happy right now thanks to you.”He said with his teary eyes and choked sobs before putting the younger face into his chest and snuggled the younger hair.Strawberry.He actually snorted at that.Of course Haknyeon will use strawberry shampoo.What is he expecting?

“So,I’m the first wisher right??”

“Hmm,technically.Younghoon hyung had wished for me first before he went to sleep.”Juyeon chuckled when he saw the younger pouted at his answer.

“But you can be the real first wisher if you sleep with me today”Both grinned at that.

And with that,they got into their dreamland in each other embrace.

___________

“Aww,aren’t they are the cutest?!”

Sunwoo rolled his eyes.”I will take it if you say Haknyeon hyung cute.But Juyeon hyung,no.”Hyunjoon just sticks his tongue out at Sunwoo.

“Kids!Don’t disturb them!Let them have some rest before the practices start!”The two sighed at Sangyeon’s loud shout before lazily get out of the room.

“Chanhee hyung?Don’t wanna get out?Trust me,you can do more exciting things than watching them cuddling like this.”

“Wait a minute.”The older guy took his phone out from the pocket.

Click!

“Might as well send this photo to Juyeon’s ‘cool’ friends and watch him being burned.”


End file.
